Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to an improved Storage-Dispensing Container. This Storage-Dispensing Container would primarily be constructed of a flexible material, such as multiple layered paper or a flexible plastic material. The container is a flattened bell shape of a tubular bag design. The bottom end has an adjustable plastic strip with a plurality of discharge holes while the top end has a carrying handle and a means for filling product into the container. It is primarily used for the spreading of dry fluent materials such as fertilizer, seeds, and other products of a granular, pellet or powdered form. This present invention is to provide a convenient means of shipping, storing and dispersing various agricultural products.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent hereinafter from the specifications and the appended claims.
The attached drawings will illustrate the preferred embodiments of this invention in meeting the above objectives.